Is It Meant to Be
by justafan2111
Summary: It's been years since Rory and Logan have seen each other,has it been enough time or will they end up hurting each other again.
1. Through the Years

Through the Years

This story starts with a little synopsis of what has been going on in the lives of Rory and Logan in the last eight years. I hope this story comes out ok I have some thoughts in my head I just don't know how well they will work.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She didn't want to get married but she didn't want to lose him either, for him it was all or nothing and her choice was nothing. She went on the campaign trail and learned a lot not only about reporting but also about herself. She realized that the constant traveling wasn't for her, she liked going out for a story but not for months at a time, and she missed the people she loved, she missed her family. As her assignment was winding down she started applying for jobs in New York, she started as an associate editor and writer at a prominent magazine and she loved it. It took her a few years of writing fluff pieces but after paying her dues she was able to write the stories she wanted, she was in the position to impact all her readers and that was very important to her. She was good at what she did and she knew it. She had sacrificed to get to where she was but she did not regret any of her decisions.

She had several relationships in her years since Logan, some short and other lasting a little longer but in all they never made her feel complete. The last person that had made her feel complete had decided that their love was not worth waiting for. She still thought of him, she wondered how their life would be if she had gone with him. She knew he would succeed at whatever he put his mind to but at the same time she wondered if she would have succeeded at finding what she loved. Sometimes she would see an article about him, other times she would here his name mentioned in passing while attending a charity event. She tried to pretend she didn't care but she did; she would read the articles and listen to the charity gossip trying to find all the information about him she could. He was someone she loved in the past and part of her still loved him today, she had hoped that one day she would find the man that would make her feel the way he did and until she did all the other men were footnotes in her life.

He wanted her by his side as he ventured off west. It was her decision to turn down his proposal, but it was his decision to not continue with her. He didn't want it to be nothing and he hoped that giving her the ultimatum she would choose him. He knew he was being selfish, especially after she waited for him while he was in London but he was scared, scared that while she was out becoming the next Christine Armapour she would forget about him, forget that he was waiting for her, so he ended it. She was the hardest thing he ever walked away from, she had helped him realize that he had to grow up and that he go out on his own and become a business man outside the shadow of his father. Working out west was great for him, he had learned a lot but after eight years and many moves he also learned that the west coast wasn't for him, he missed the East Coast he missed his friends and his sister.

He had dated many and had relationships with some in his years in CA, some were pretty but vapid but others were like his Ace, pretty and smart but in the end they were all missing something.

He always thought of her, he wondered what their life would be like but he also knew that she was right in turning down his proposal though it didn't make it hurt any less. She needed to find out what she was made of, she worked hard for a career and she deserved to find out if she could make it on her own. If she had gone with him she would have a great job at a paper in CA but after watching her career changes he knew she would have always wondered what could have been. Yes, he did follow her career; he would read her website during her Barack days, when she left he heard from his sister that she was writing for one of her favorite magazines. Every month he would buy a copy to know what she was thinking. Her earlier stuff was fluff and he knew she probable hated it but than she was given more serious subjects and he knew she was happy, he could tell by her writing. He knew he would always love her and he hoped one day that he could find the happiness he felt when he was with her.

He had been in New York for Colin's wedding and he decided that while he was there he would meet with his father and discuss the possibility of working at HPG. He didn't beg, he was good at what he did, all the skills and knowledge he acquired made him a good candidate and he knew that if his father couldn't see his worth another company would. What he learned later was his father was waiting for his return; his father had been keeping tabs on his successes and knew he would be a great successor to HPG.

Mitchum, being who he was, didn't give Logan an easy time during their meeting but by the end he had stood up shook Logan's hand and welcomed him back to the company. In the few months Logan was there he did not disappoint his father, he was the type of man that his father always hoped his son would be, and Mitchum knew it was because of Rory.

She wasn't part of his life anymore but he still saw her influence on him, he sometimes wondered what more Logan could do if he still had Rory with him. He knew her rejection of the proposal was a huge blow to Logan but he knew she had something to prove, not only to others but to herself also. He had read her pieces and was impressed, she defiantly was not the girl who "didn't have it" anymore.

Yes, they both worked in New York and ran in the overlapping circles but with their busy work lives, they were both work dorks; they managed not to run into each other. They both knew the other was in New York but both were scared what would occur if they ran into each other. Each worried that the other would turn their back and lead to even more heart-ache. They say time heals everything but love doesn't need to heal it needs to grow.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ok, I know the last line is cheesy but it's my story. As I mentioned in the beginning I kind of know of where I'm going with this story but it may change. All I know for sure is that this is Rogan, some may disagree with me but I liked them together they fit together.

Let me know if you think I should continue.

Thanks.


	2. Muffins, Bagels, and Coffee of Course

Muffins, bagels and coffee, of course.

The major holidays went by and again they managed to avoid each other. They both avoided going to as many holiday parties as either could, but they made sure to avoid any party thrown by the other's family. It was all self-preservation.

As January was coming to an end Rory was ready for a break, since her job involved some travel her idea of time off was to go to her dad's house on the Vineyard, it was the Hayden's beach house and once Christopher inherited it, she made it her escape, her own little piece of heaven. She had fallen in love with the island when Logan and taken her there and even though her memories were filled with her time there with him she had made new memories of time spent with her father, and her half-sister Gigi. When she was on the road she had realized that at times she was a little tough on her father, granted he wasn't there when she was growing up they were older now and they both wanted more of a relationship then they had. Another plus to spending time with her dad was she got to know her sister Gigi and was able to become a true big sister to her. Having a sibling meant a lot to her, she was happy that she had a little sister that looked up to her.

As she looked at her calendar, she realized that her next free weekend would be Valentine's weekend, that was not a time she really wanted to be there but then again she did not want to be around all the love struck Hallmark couples or worse have her grandmother set her up with another blind date. So she decided to take over a week off, she was going to spend some quiet time reading and watching movies, just relaxing.

Logan had only been working ten months as HPG and had already felt like a Mack Truck had run over him. His father kept him busy, not that he was complaining he did enjoy his work but all his life was now was work, he needed a break. He decided to go to the Vineyard, this time of year it was quiet, he would still be able to do some work but also get some rest so he called his administrative assistant and told her to clear his schedule for the week after next. He didn't look at the calendar but when he did he realized that that was Valentine's weekend, and the last time he was there it was with Rory. He debated about changing the dates of his vacation or going somewhere else but he knew he could not stay away from there forever. Eventually he would have to confront those memories and the past he longed for with the girl he loves, and now was as good as anytime.

It was mid afternoon when she arrived at the house. The groundskeeper, George, was about to leave.

"Rory, how are you? I'm sorry I'm just finishing up but I had another house open also. "

"Don't worry about it; actually I'm glad I got to see you..." She walked to her trunk and pulled out a large wrapped gift. "I know it's kind of late but "Merry Christmas" she said with a smile.

"Rory, you didn't have to your dad has been more then generous"

"I know I didn't but I wanted to. You have been great at keeping up the house and making sure all the spiders are gone before I get here." The both chuckled at her fear of spiders.

"Well thank you."

"You are very welcome… You mentioned someone else has arrived?"

"Oh, well as far as I know no one has arrived at the house yet but from the phone call I got the other day someone should be there in there soon."

"Which house, I may stop by and say hello."

"The Huntzberger's place, I got a call from their wonderful daughter the other day asking that I get the house ready."

"Honor? I haven't spoken to her since the summer, I'll have to stop by and say hello."

"You do that, I'm sure she would enjoy a break from her children."

Rory smiled, last time she saw Honor, she had her hands full with three children, they both wanted to talk but Rory was heading back to the city and Honor had two out of the three screaming and vying for her thin wearing patience. Rory and Honor did remain friends, they didn't see each other often but always made it a point to grab a bite and catch up.

They said their good-byes and Rory made her way into the house. She looked around and everything was ready for her which made her very happy since all she wanted to do was relax, she changed into her comfortable flannel pajamas, took a book and wrapped herself in a warm wool blanket and started to read, she didn't make it far because next thing she knew it was morning.

It was late Saturday when he arrived but he was assured by Honor that everything would be ready for him and when he looked around the house he was happy she was right. He was tired, he left New York later then he wanted to and barely made it to the ferry. All he wanted to do was get to bed so after warming up a can of soup he grabbed a book and headed to bed. He got through one chapter before closing his eyes for a peaceful night of sleep.

He woke up refreshed the next morning, he hadn't felt so rested in a while but then he looked at the clock and realized the reason he was refreshed was it was almost noon. He smiled to himself he had not slept to long in a while. Logan took one lat glance at the clock and forced himself out of bed, showered and made his way downstairs to look over some work documents. As his laptop was booting up he was surprised to hear a knock on the door but then thought that it was probable George coming around to make sure everything was in order. He opened the door but it was not George it was the back of brunette woman bundled in a ski jacket and hat; she turned around and saw her smile quickly fade.

"Logan…" her heart began to race looking at him standing there with his hair still wet, in a long sleeve tee and jeans.

"Rory? What are you doing here?" He felt like all the air was being sucked out around him, he tried not to stare but he couldn't help it. She was beautiful; maybe even more beautiful then he remembered if that was possible. He then realized that she began to talk and tried to pay attention.

"Oh my, I'm sorry, but I saw George yesterday and he mentioned that Honor called him to get the house ready so I assumed that she would be here. I know the kids have this week off from school so it didn't surprise me that she may have wanted to get away. So I went to the bakery and picked up some muffins and bagels." She was holding out a bag he assumed was filled with the items she mentioned "and some coffee, of course, I mean you can't have muffins and bagels without coffee but then you can't have much without coffee."

He was smiling listening to her rambling, it had been so long since he heard her voice that he would have loved to have he continue but it was cold out and he wanted to close the door. "Rory."

She continued with her rant when he did something that even surprised him, he put his hand over her mouth to get her to shut up.

He saw her eyes grow wider then they were and quickly pulled his hand away. "I'm sorry but it's cold out there and I didn't know how else to stop you." He did know another way, a way he used to stop her years ago, with a kiss.

"Oh, yeah, I'm sorry, here I am all bundled up making you stand in the doorway in a tee shirt." She shook her head and smiled. "Here, take these I didn't mean to intrude. I'll go and then you could forget that I was here." She tried to hand him the bag of goodies but instead he took her whole arm and pulled her in.

To say she was surprised was an understatement but he was also surprised at his action all he knew was that as she was getting ready to go and he didn't want her to go. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to force you in." At this, he had let go of her arm and started to sway on his feet. "Why don't you stay a couple of minutes and have that coffee with me."

"Logan, are you sure about that. I mean we haven't talked in years and when we last saw each other…well it wasn't the best of circumstances."

"Rory that was a long time ago. I think we both have come a long way since then, unless you are uncomfortable with sitting down for a chat."

"No, not at all." That was a lie on her part but she didn't want him to know it.

He took the items from her hand and led her to the kitchen. "Sit down, I'll re-heat the coffee."

She took off her jacket and hat and was about to sit down when he caught a glimpse of her. She was wearing a fitted long sleeve t-shirt and jeans and they both conformed to her still perfect body. He would have continued to stare if it wasn't for the beeping of the microwave.

"Here, you go." He handed her the now hot coffee and sat down.

"Thanks."

They both sat there not knowing what to say so both started at the same time with the generic "So how have you been?"

She giggled, "Two Yale Graduates and that is the best we can come up with huh?" and then she smiled.

"Well I could think of some worse scenarios."

"I'm sure you can."

"So really Rory, how are you?"

"I'm good, I really enjoy my job, it keeps me very busy but I can't complain. Personally I have great friends and of course my family. What about you?"

"Pretty much the same. I actually like working with my dad and my friends, well you know how Finn and Colin are. Even though Colin is married we still manage to have a good time."

"So you're happy?"

"Yeah, I guess for the most part I'm content."

"Content is not happy Logan."

"Yeah well we can't always have it all so until that happens I'm okay with content." With this they both remained silent until Logan changed the subject.

"So Honor had mentioned that your dad's house is down the road from here?"

"Yeah, it's about a mile down…She's mentioned me to you?"

"She kind of didn't have a choice when her kids started talking about their favorite babysitters of Gigi and Rory."

"Really, their favorite. I think we'll have to ask for more money next time."

"If you don't mind me asking how did that come about?"

"A few years back Honor and I were having lunch when she mentioned that she and Josh hadn't much time alone so I offered up my services and since then Gigi and I have watched them a couple of times each summer they're on the island. It's mostly Gigi since she spends almost her whole summer here but I help when I'm around. There really sweat kids."

"Yeah, they are. Honor and Josh have done well. So tell me what are you doing here, this time of year?"

"I needed a break. The holidays were crazy and I've been traveling a lot, so I decided to get away and this is one of my favorite places and actually I like it here during the winter, it's peaceful. What about you, what are you doing here?"

"I needed some time away from the office. I have work to do but I needed to be left alone to do it. I feel every time I think I have a second in NY something happens and I'm farther behind then before. I didn't want to go too far away but I needed some distance so that I wouldn't be easy to find."

"Not easy to find, sounds like your hiding."

"In a way I am. Honor is the only one who knows that I'm here."

"So no surprise visits from your dad?"

He knew exactly to what she was referring to and smiled. "No, no surprise visits. Actually when I told him I was going away to get some work done he wasn't too bad, though he did mention he expected a lot of emails from me."

She noticed how he referred to work again and knew she must be overstaying her welcome. "I don't want to keep you anymore so I'm going to get going." She stood up and started to put her jacket back on.

"Rory you don't have to, this is nice, talking to you."

"Thanks, but I don't want to get you in trouble…Besides I need to get over to the grocery store."

"Oh, uhm, well, would you mind if maybe we had lunch together tomorrow?" He didn't know what was with him but he knew he didn't want this to be the last time he saw her.

"Sure, but if you have work to do its okay if you cancel." She took a pen and found some paper and wrote down her cell number.

"Thanks." He walked her to the door. "I'll see you tomorrow."

She smiled nervously. "Tomorrow then"

The door closed and she let out a breath she felt she was holding during the whole time but just when she thought she could breathe again she remembered that they made plans for tomorrow.

He walked back to the counter and stared at the phone number. The number was still the same one she had in college, and he knew this number well from all the times he stared at it from his programmed numbers.

He looked at the slip of paper one last time and wondered is this how it begins? Is this the chance I have waited for? Is it my turn to be "Happy"?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

First I don't own anything.

Secondly and more importantly I want to say Thank you to koalababy for being my beta. I really appreciate your suggestions

Please R&R


	3. Helpful

Chapter 3

Helpful

She did not have a restful sleep this time, all she could think about since walking out of Logan's house was that they would be meeting tomorrow. She didn't know what to make of it, of him asking her to lunch but she was happy he did. She didn't expect it, that is for sure, but then she did not expect to run into him. Since the moment she woke she tried to decide on what to wear, which she felt was stupid since this was not a date. This was simply two old friends meeting for lunch. She sighed and decided to call the one person who would be able to help…her mom.

"Mommy, I need your help."

"Rory, are you okay? Should I call your dad since it will take him less time to get there?"

"No mom, I don't need that kind of help I need fashion help."

"Rory, why would you need fashion help in the middle of winter on the Vineyard?"

"I was asked to go to lunch."

"Ooooo, a date. With who? Is he related to one of the Kennedy's? Is he as cute as John Jr. was? Because if he is I may have to leave Luke and steal him away from you."

"It's not a Kennedy mom, but he does come from money and it's not a date. We are just meeting up for lunch. So tell me what to wear."

"After you tell me who's it with."

"A friend from Yale."

"Oh my, it's Logan!" Rory was silent which only confirmed Lorelai's suspicion. "It's really Logan?" Lorelai was not Logan's biggest fan but she was her daughter's and she knew that Logan was the man that made her happiest, and in the end, that was what was important for her daughter to be truly happy.

"Yeah."

"From the sound of it you're excited about it."

"I am but I'm also very nervous."

"How did this happen? I mean you've went out of his way to avoid him and now you're going to lunch with him."

"We met up yesterday when I stopped by his house thinking Honor was going to be there and he invited me in. It was weird, I was uncomfortable but at the same time, I was at ease. I don't know how to explain it."

"Rory, hun, it's Logan."

"I know mom."

"No, what I mean, he's your Logan."

"Mom, he's not mine."

"No, but we both know that he should be."

"That was a long time ago."

"Yet you're both still single." There was silence on the phone. "Okay tell me what you have there." After Rory described the clothes she brought the great Lorelai did her thing. "You didn't bring too many date worthy clothes."

"I wasn't exactly planning on running into anyone who would want to meet up for lunch."

"Fine…Wear the long blue v-neck sweater with a belt, your straight legged jeans and the your flat boots."

"Thanks mom, I don't know how you do it."

"It's a gift…Rory?"

"Yeah."

"Just breathe and have a good time."

"I'll try."

She hung up the phone and a few moments later, she heard it ring.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

He spent the rest of Sunday working on a new proposal for his dad and was happy when he sent it to him late that night. He could not believe all he was able to accomplish that day but then he did have a good motivation. He smiled that night at the idea of being able to spend time with her, they still had a lot to talk about but seeing her again brought back good feelings.

The next morning he woke up early went for a run and got back on his computer to do more work. Everything he needed to accomplish was being done until he got an email from one of his associates; there was a problem and an emergency conference call was going to start at noon. He sighed at the news, based on the information he received this call would be a couple of hours followed by more conversations with his associates. He did not want to do this but he knew he would have to postpone his lunch. With a heavy hand, he scrolled down to her name and pressed 'send'.

It only rang a couple of times before he heard he voice.

"Hello."

"Rory, its Logan"

"Hi, how is your morning going?"

"It was great until I read my email."

She knew what he was going to say before he said it, she knew how things were in business, one second all is well the next all is a mess.

"I'm sorry but I won't be able to make lunch today. I'm going to be in conference calls for the rest of the day and then stuck reading through a new prospective as a result."

"Oh, that's okay. I understand." But wasn't feeling okay; she was really looking forward to seeing him. "Well I guess I should" she was going to say 'let you go' but she was interrupted.

"What about dinner tomorrow? It should give me enough time to get things done for the day."

"Sure, but give me a call if anything changes"

"Nothing will change, dinner tomorrow."

"Okay, so I'll plan to see you then."

"Bye Rory."

"Bye you work dork."

He smiled at the familiar reference she made. He hated having to cancel but he was there to work.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Mom?"

"What's wrong?"

"How do you know something is wrong?"

"Well you should be getting ready for your date not calling me and you don't sound too happy."

"We're not going to lunch."

"I'm sorry hun."

"He did invite me to dinner tomorrow night. So now I need to figure out what to wear tomorrow for dinner."

"Some sexy lingerie!"

"Moooooommmmm"

"What just trying to be helpful."

"How about helping me pick something appropriate?"

"You're no fun…So where is he taking you."

"I don't know."

"Well then, wear the jeans from earlier but instead of flats wear the heeled boots, and the black turtleneck sweater."

"Thanks mom."

"Anytime, love you.

"I love you too."

She hung up and looked at the clock, she had a day and a half until their dinner so she did what she had intended to do on this vacation, and she got comfortable and started to read.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thanks everyone for R&R, I know many of you were looking forward to the lunch but this was part of my original story line, and it's my story. But thanks again and don't worry they will have dinner:)


	4. The Date

Chapter 4

The Date?

He looked at the clock and saw that he still had about nine hours before his dinner with Rory he still had a lot of work to complete and he was determined to complete it, he told himself he would not cancel on her again. Yesterday ended up being a lot busier then he thought it would be, the conference call ended up lasting four hours and then he had to go through all the documentation. He got to bed late and was up again this morning, bright and early not by choice but because he wanted to get all the data to his father before the close of business and relax before dinner.

She was able to sleep-in late; it was the best thing about vacations, sleeping late. She did have a story to complete but it wasn't due till the following Wednesday and she was just about finished with it anyway. Even though she still had five days before she left she didn't want to wait till the end of the week to complete her story. Rory was still the same Rory when it came to work, she rather have it completed early then waiting until the last minute so that she could check and then double check it just to be sure, it gave her peace of mind.

It was about five o'clock when her phone rang when she looked at the number she smiled but then got worried that this would be another call to postpone.

"Hello."

"Hi Rory, its Logan."

She chuckled at his introduction; even if she hadn't spoken to him she would recognize his voice, "Hi"

"I was wondering if..." before he was able to continue Rory assumed the worse and cut him off "It's okay if you can't make it today."

"No Rory, I was calling to ask if seven was okay."

"Oh yeah, seven is good. Where do you want to meet?"

"Why don't I just pick you up? I mean you're only about a mile from my house and sharing a ride is the environmental thing to do."

"Well okay, I mean we need to think of the environment."(_Thin__king to herself the oddness of this conversation_).

"So I'll see you at seven."

"Yeah seven." He was about to hang up when he heard her talk.

"Logan, one question, where are we going?"

"Now what fun would it be if I told you?"

"I know trying to get you to tell me would be impossible but I need to know if jeans are okay. I wasn't planning on anything fancy while I was out here so my wardrobe choices consist of jeans or sweats."

"Jeans are fine besides all I brought was jeans and sweats so they'll have to be okay."

"Okay, I see you at seven."

"See you then." The call ended and he whispered "Ace" to himself.

She was running around trying to find her boot when she heard the doorbell. She looked over at the clock at it was 7:15pm, he gave her the extra fifteen minutes and she still was running around. She ran down the stairs to get to the door, she swung the door open and stopped dead in her tracks. He looked better tonight then he did the other day and he was standing there holding sunflowers in his hand.

"Hi" she smiled at him.

"Hi, these are for you."

She was blushing, she didn't know why this wasn't a date it was just dinner with an old friend, wasn't it?

"You didn't have to."

He was smiling but when he saw her blushing it, made him smile more. "I know but I was at the store earlier picking up some supplies to get me through the week when I saw these and I remembered how much you liked them."

"Thank you, why don't you come in while I put these in water and look for my other shoe."

He laughed as she wobbled away with one boot on; in some ways she was still the same. He closed the door and found the missing footwear with one glance in the umbrella stand. "Rory, I found your shoe." He walked over handing it to her.

"Great, where was it?"

"The umbrella stands."

"Really, why would I put…oh that's right it got wet."

He tried to understand that logic but instead all he could muster was a quizzical look.

She noticed the look and laughed. "I know it sounds odd, but I just got in and my shoe was wet, my hands were full and my phone was ringing and I must have absently thrown it in there."

He smiled back; the Gilmore logic was another thing he missed about the girl who stole his heart.

She got her shoe on then her jacket and they were off.

"Wow a hybrid, I'm impressed."

"I told you that we had to think about the environment."

"So what else of California rubbed off on you?"

"I don't know, I guess you'll have to find out."

They got to the pub and found a booth in the back, it wasn't hard this time of year but there were a few locals out. She quickly looked over the menu though she already knew what she wanted; this was one of her favorite places in the summer.

He saw her menu already closed, "Let me guess a burger and fries?"

"Actually, their meatloaf is really good and it comes with a baked potato and a veggie."

"Vegetables, I never thought it would happen."

"Well it has been a long time since we last talked." She looked down at the table.

"Yeah, it has been." He decided on his dinner choice and closed his menu. They were both silent, he was about to talk the waitress came over, but once she was gone the silence had returned.

"So, tell me how is it really working for your father?"

He chuckled. "Really it isn't bad, in fact it's good. He respects my ideas and has given me a lot of responsibilities; I think he's actually proud of me."

"I don't doubt that, I think he has always been proud of you but he wanted you to know what you were capable of."

"You always knew, no matter how much I screwed up you always believed in me."

She didn't know how to respond, though what he said was true she always believed in his abilities, luckily for her she didn't have to respond as the waitress showed up with their drinks.

They fell into a pleasant conversation but when the food arrived Logan chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing."

"Logan, just tell me or I'm going to have all this wrapped up and go home."

He chuckled again.

"Seriously, are you going to continue to laugh?"

"Fine, it's because of the food." He saw her perplexed face. "Some things never change, you still order enough for two people and I assume you'll eat it all, and let me guess you still don't know how to turn on a treadmill."

It was Rory that now let out a little chuckle.

He looked at her. "You made me tell; now it's your turn."

"To answer you first question, yes I still enjoy food, what can I say I'm a Gilmore. But some other things may have changed."

"What! Don't tell me you have gone against the Gilmore rule and now run."

"I don't run, I jog." She said with an air of snootiness.

"Now it's my turn, seriously? What does Lorelai have to say about this?"

"I've never really told her, I think she knows but she's in denial."

"So tell me, how did that come about? Don't tell me the all the food you eat actually caught up with you?"

"No, that wasn't the reason. Why do I look like I need exercise, Am I fat?"

He realized he just led himself into one topic he should never discuss with a normal girl, diet and exercise, but then he remembered this wasn't a normal girl. "No, not at all. I'm not going to lie when I saw you the other day I couldn't believe how hot you still look."

He saw her blush which in turn made him smile. He liked that in some ways she was still the way he remembered her.

"Okay, I'll let you slide this time… and thank you." She smiled.

"It's the truth." He smiled back especially after hearing the 'this time' comment because that meant there may be another time. He didn't want another pause in the conversation so he continued. "So tell me about the jogging."

"It started when I moved to New York. I was working all the time, barely sleeping and I felt horrible; I guess my boss must have noticed because she assigned me to write about the spa industry. I had to check some of the local day spas and I got to go to a destination spa. The day spas were nice, I got massages and facials but it was at the destination spa that I experienced yoga, hiking and other activities that I generally avoided and you know I found that they weren't bad, actually I realized their advantage. So when I got back to New York I decided to continue with the yoga and after a while I began to jog with some of my co-workers. I love yoga, you know how it is sitting at a computer or in meeting all day, you start to hunch over and all the stress you hold in, well yoga helps me release some of the stress and clears my mind; and the jogging, it's a time for me to be alone and think. I plug in my music and just hit the road or treadmill."

"What do you do when you visit you mom or she visits you?"

"I tell her that I'm going for a coffee and she never questions me because I always come back with coffee."

"And she doesn't question the running shoes and sweaty clothes."

Rory was now laughing, "Like I said she is in denial, once she tried to talk to me about it but she knew it was hopeless. There was one time I talked her into going to yoga; that was a major mistake she almost got us kicked out of the class from all her complaining and then when she couldn't move the next day because her muscles were sore, she made me be her personal slave for the day."

"Sounds like Lorelai is still the same."

"Yeah, she's still a great mom and friend."

Their dinners arrived and their conversations continued but the one thing that neither brought up was the day of Rory's graduation.

It was getting late and Logan had some calls to make in the morning, even though neither wanted the evening to end they both knew it was inevitable. He drove her back in silence and when he stopped in her driveway she reached for the handle to the door. "Rory, don't do that, what kind of gentleman would I be if I didn't walk you to your door."

"Logan, you don't need to, I am fully capable of walking the twenty feet to the front door." But her response was useless as he shut off the car and made his way to her car door.

They both had butterflies in their stomachs as they approached the door.

"Thank you for tonight, I'm glad that you stopped by to see Honor the other day."

"Me too, but I'm glad I stopped by and that it wasn't Honor." She smiled as they stepped in closer to each other. Their lips touched; slowly they pulled away both feeling the electricity but neither wanting to push.

"I should get going." He said reluctantly.

She didn't want him to leave but she knew if she let him in she wouldn't be able to control herself and she wasn't ready for that, she needed to analyze the night. "Why don't you come over tomorrow, I'll make dinner and then we can watch a movie."

She saw the smile form on his face. "I would really like that…but I do have a question…you cook?"

"There are a lot of things I can do."

"I'm sure there is." He smiled. He was about to turn toward his car when he took her face and gave her another kiss, but this one was more intense than the last one. He pulled away and began to walk to his car "I'll see you tomorrow." Then he whispered "Ace."

She almost didn't hear the last part but she knew that he did say it.

She went to sleep with a smile on her face, she knew she needed to talk to her mom and to think about everything they talked about but she knew in the end he was it. He was the only man that made her feel complete, he was her other half.

He on the other hand stayed up, his mind raced through the night thinking about everything they said, he thought about having dinner with her at her house, he thought about the kiss how she didn't stop him; he felt himself harden when he thought about what her body would look like after all the years of yoga and all that running and he thought about how much he missed her. He missed feeling the spark, which he only felt with her, he missed feeling at ease he missed all the crazy feeling she always stirred up in him he missed the feeling of completeness.

Tomorrow was a day that both were looking forward to.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thanks again for all the reviews, they really get me motivated to write. And thanks again to koalababy for helping me out.


	5. What a difference a Day makes

Chap 5

What a difference a Day makes.

It was barely 6:30 AM when Rory heard the familiar ring of her cell phone, she reached over and flipped it open, "It's too early; shouldn't you be sleeping?"

"It that any way to greet your mother; the giver of life, the provider of advice?"

"Mom, I'm on vacation and it's early. Besides why are you up?"

"I need to get to the Inn early today, it's a very busy weekend and I need to make sure everything is ready."

"So what you figured is that since your up you would wake me up?"

"Something like that."

"Thanks, you are too considerate." She replied sarcastically.

"I try…So tell me is there another reason why I should be calling you this early, like a late night or…"

"Mom I didn't sleep with him. We had a nice meal, nice conversation, then he walked me to the door and we kissed."

"So what did it mean?"

"I don't know; I don't know what to think. I don't know what he's thinking, I just don't know."

"So you don't know."

"At least I know you're listening."

"What are you going to do?"

"Well he's coming over for dinner and movies tonight and we'll see."

"You haven't made your list yet."

Rory sighed; this was one thing she still was predictable about. "No, I was going to do that this morning."

"You're a grown woman and I'm not going to tell you what to do but don't over-analyze this hun, with some things you need to just let it play out."

"I know but"

"But it's not you, I know, sometimes I wonder how you became so organized and analytical."

"It must be the grandparents' genes."

"It must be, because we all know you didn't get it from me or your dad… So what are

you going to wear?"

"Since we are going to be watching movies I was thinking of something comfortable like my yoga pants."

"Just make sure your bra and panties match."

"Mom, should you really be encouraging me to have sex."

"I never said anything about sex."

"Right."

"I need to get going, you better be ready to give me a full report tomorrow."

"Bye mom, love you."

"Love you too baby girl."

She looked at the clock and though it was early she decided to get up and begin her errands, she had 11 hours before he showed up and she wanted to make sure everything was perfect.

It was mid afternoon and Logan was finishing up for the day. He had a long week so he decided to take Friday off and have a chance to relax before heading back to the city. Besides he had movie night and he wanted to enjoy it, he didn't want to worry about an early morning meeting. He smiled thinking about all the possibilities the night might bring, he didn't want to get his hopes up but after the previous night he couldn't help but feel good about what the night could bring.

He still had a couple of hours and a few errands to run so he got moving, he knew the Gilmore rule about being on time but he planned on being there at 6:00 and not a minute later. He couldn't wait to spend time with his Ace.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

She was putting the finishing touches on the chicken when she heard the knock, it was 6 PM exactly, she smiled, happy that he decided to ignore the rule and come on time.

She was still smiling as she answered the door. "Hi." She stepped aside to let him in.

"Hi." He stepped in and presented her with flowers and a bakery box. "These are for you."

"Thank you, what's in the box, can I open it now?"

He chuckled at her childish antics. "It's tiramisu."

"You know maybe we should skip dinner and go right to dessert." She noticed his smirk and then realized the other meaning of what she said and blushed.

In turn he smiled. "So tell me what culinary masterpiece will be having tonight?"

"Nothing special, I made orange chicken with vegetables and rice."

"That sounds great."

She took his coat and noticed he still wore turtlenecks just like in college, but the difference was he was wearing jeans.

As he was checking her out he noticed her feet. "I like your slippers."

"Nothing beats a good pair of bunny slippers. So you ready to eat?"

"Yeah"

They ate in relative silence both trying to think of something to say that wasn't said the night before.

"This is really good. I'm very impressed."

"Thanks, this guy I dated was a chef and he taught me."

"Oh, so you dated him for a while?" He felt the jealousy start, he had no reason to be jealous, they hadn't been together for over eight years and he had dated others but he couldn't stop his feelings.

She noticed the tone in his voice "Actually no, we only went out a couple of times, we both knew it wouldn't lead to anything so believe it or not we remained friends and he encouraged me to learn to cook. I think for a while I was looking for my Luke, someone who could keep me fed and happy with coffee, as you can tell, since I'm single, I hadn't found him."

"Are you still looking for a Luke?"

"Yes and no. I mean I want to be happy like my mom is with Luke but he doesn't have to feed me, though that would be a plus."

"Maybe one day I'll have to remind you about my culinary skills with a grill."

She smiled at his response because it implied there would be another day and he was willing to feed her.

"So tell me, what other skills were you looking for in your dates?" He said a little too harshly then he wanted but he wanted to know what type of men she dated.

"Logan, do you really want to discuss the people we dated? We've both been with others and I don't know if bringing them up will make either one of us feel good… I'm not going to lie, I have dated a lot of men and some for more than three dates" she didn't want to come out and say she slept with some of those men so she hoped he picked up the meaning, "but as I said, I'm single right now, which means they were just that, men I dated."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to pry and your right I don't want to know the details just as I'm sure you don't want to know about the women I dated." He saw her look down at her plate and felt bad he had brought this all up. "All that matters right now is that neither one of us is attached to someone else." She looked up at him and smiled but it didn't reach her eyes.

They quickly finished the remainder of their meal in silence, cleaned up and moved on to the movies.

"Are you going to tell me the theme or will I have to guess?"

"I think even you will be able to figure this one out. Blues Bothers, Coming to America and Billy Madison."

"Movies with SNL alum"

"Wow, that was quick, I'm impressed."

"I'm not that culturally challenged."

"We shall see." She smiled but this time he noticed the smile did reach her eyes.

They sat down on opposite sides of the same couch, neither sure on how to act, they both felt like kids on their first date. Eventually in a cliché moment they both reached for the popcorn and their hands touched. They pulled away quickly, looked at each other and laughed, but that moment was enough to break the tension. Rory moved closer to Logan and he put his arm around her, as the movie continued she slouched down and leaned against him, eventually she was laying across his lap with her head propped on a pillow. They were both comfortable stealing glances at one another until both caught each others eye, neither looked away so Logan began to move his head closer to hers, when she noticed this she pushed herself up and met his lips. It wasn't until breathing became necessary that they separated, both gasping for air, both staring at the other.

At this point Rory moved to sit up, she straddled Logan lap and again began an attack on his lips, she moved to his earlobe hearing him gasp when she bit it the way she knew he use to like it. He began is own attack on her neck and clavicle, it all felt so right but he needed to slow down or he wouldn't be able to stop himself, so he began to talk in between his kisses "I've missed you so much, I've missed how you kiss me, how you're lips feel against mine. If you would have agreed to marry me we wouldn't have missed those eight years of this."

It was on the last sentence that she pulled away breathless. "Are you implying that this is my fault? Because we could have had this if you agreed to do the long distance again."

"I wasn't implying anything, it's a fact, you decided not to accept my proposal."

"And you decided not to continue what we had. You're the one that gave the ultimatum."

"You choose your work over me."

"No, I wanted you Logan but you didn't want me to give my career a chance. I thought you would have understood my decision but instead you left me. You broke my heart."

"Yours was not the only heart broken. I loved you more than anything and you refused me."

She stood up from him angry that he still blamed her when she still had wanted to be together. "NO, I DIDN'T! I can't believe you still have the audacity to say that. I wanted you to give me the chance to find out if I could make it, just like you had. You went to London"

"My father forced me!"

"But you still got to go and you found that you were good at what you did, then you came back and worked on your ideas. I needed a chance to find out if I could make it."

"And what, you couldn't have found it with me by your side. Don't you wonder what could have been if you said 'yes', what our lives could have been like?"

"Are you deaf? I wanted you by my side."

"Long distance is not by your side."

"You know this is getting no where. I don't regret saying no to your proposal, I was too young. We weren't ready to get married."

"Don't tell me I wasn't ready, I was ready! I wouldn't have asked if I wasn't!"

Her voice now softened. " You always told me to experience life, to take a chance and when I did you didn't want to let me, you didn't want to wait for me like I waited for you…I guess you'll never forgive me for my decision but I need you to know I'm sorry I hurt you."

He was about to say something when Rory cut him off; "I think it would be best…for you to leave." She choked out that last part but she knew this was going nowhere and she knew if he could not really forgive her for saying no, that they would not work out.

He went up to touch her cheek but she turned away so he picked up his stuff and walked to the door.

"Good-Bye…Rory."

She heard the door close and began to sob.

He heard the crying and he hated himself for hurting her but she also hurt him. He slumped in his car and let the tears fall.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thank you everyone for the reviews. I know this may be a little too much drama but I thought they needed to get all the past out.


	6. Letting Go

Chapter 6

Letting Go

She woke up rubbing her swollen eyes, though the clock said it was morning the darkness outside made her double check. She was still on the couch and the movie was re-running on the television. She reached for the remote to turn it off but before she hit the power the television shut off. She looked around and noticed that all the lights were now off.

"Great" she mumbled to herself. She got herself up and walked to the French doors to view a dreary day "Just like I feel."

He wasn't fairing any better, he didn't sleep much again, berating himself for hurting her. He didn't know what came over him well actually he did know, it was all those years of being without her, he had forgiven her and he knew that she was right but he still wished she had said yes, he still wished she didn't hurt him. They could have been together but since he was selfish he let her go, he hurt her in fear that while she was out finding her path it would lead her from him into the arms of someone who really deserved her. He was scared that she would leave him. He walked to the window and stared out to the darkened sky, he could hear the waves crashing, breaking apart just like his heart.

Since there wasn't any power she built a fire and settled in with her trusty book light and her current read but she didn't make it long, she was exhausted from the night before and soon fell asleep.

He also tried reading but after re-reading the same chapter ten times over he closed his book and stared out those doors. In the last couple of hours the weather went from bad to worse. At first it was only wind but then the sleet and freezing rain started, 'Typical New England winter' he thought. He stared out and felt empty, he realized that he had felt empty for the last eight years and it wasn't till he saw her again, just a few days ago, that he felt that all was right.

The next thing he knew he had his jacket on and was heading to his car but as luck should have it the driveway and the road were iced over; he tried to make it to his car but only managed a few steps before he was on the ground. He knew his car would never make it safely with the roads in such a condition so he did the only other thing he could think of, he went out on the beach and started running toward her house.

She had woken up to the sound of the freezing rain pelting the windows. She stood to look out into the darken waters, last night did not go as she hoped, since the day she saw him again she felt so right, she felt tears forming again but through the blur she noticed a figure approaching the door. At first there was fear but as his features became clear she grabbed for the door handle attempting to open the frozen shut doors.

He stood in front of her wanted to say so much but two words were all he needed, "I'm sorry."

The words barely left his mouth before his lips were covered with hers. She pulled away and began to ramble "Logan, I'm so sorry. I was selfish and …" but she didn't say much before he cut her off.

"No, it wasn't you it was me. I was so scared that you would be out there being the next Christine that you would forget me or realize that I wasn't good enough for you. I had regretted not waiting for you for over eight years and I don't want to regret another minute." He saw the smile form on her face.

"I've missed you so much." She continued to hold only him when the realization of the cold and wetness overtook her. "Oh my god, Logan, you must be freezing."

"No, I've never been warmer." She smiled, and there was truth in what he said, he was so happy to be there to have her in his arms that he forgot about the coldness his legs were feeling.

She gave him a kiss "Though that is very sweet, you need to get out of those clothes…" she saw the smirk she had always loved "get your head out of the gutter mister, I'll go and get you some of my dad's sweats to change into and then we need to talk."

He sighed but he knew she was right, if they would have any future they needed to talk.

They were seated on the couch facing each other, both worried about what the other would say.

"First I want to say I'm sorry, I never meant to hurt you…You meant everything to me but I needed the chance to find out if I could make it. I worked so hard to get good grades to go to Yale and graduate with honors, I needed to prove to myself that I could make it without the help of my family and without your help… I wasn't ready to get married, I thought if we still were together that at some point that would have changed but I guess that's not how you saw it... You did hurt me that day, when you walked away, I thought that having me in your life would be enough for the time but you saw it differently... I need you to know that I don't regret my decision and if I had the decision to make over again I would say no again… I don't want to hurt you but that is the truth and if you being here means that you want to try this again then you have to accept that. In many ways I'm not the same person I was eight years ago but in many ways I still am the girl you loved, the girl you wanted to spend the rest of your life with."

He reached out to wipe away the tear falling down her cheek. "I know you didn't mean to hurt me, you were always the best girlfriend a guy could have and I assumed that since we were together for three years you would have said 'yes'. Rory you meant more to me than anything I ever owned so when you said no, you broke my heart. When you suggested that we do the long distance thing again, all I could think was that you would go out and realize that there is someone out there that deserved you more. I was being selfish, I wanted everything right then, I didn't want to risk being hurt later, so I opted to be hurt at the moment…Kind of ironic that the guy always telling you to take a risk was too scared to risk loosing you to someone else." He looked intently into her eyes. "I do regret walking away from you, I have tried so hard to move on, I mean it's been over eight years but when I saw you the other day I knew there was no way I could move on…not without you. I want this Rory, I want us to try again."

She smiled at him and pressed her forehead to his. "I have always loved you Mac." With this she pressed her lips to his, she could feel the smile on his lips, soon they're tongues were battling while their arms started roaming each other bodies. Logan then pulled away and Rory gave him a quizzical look "I need to tell you before we go any further, first I hope it's obvious but I do forgive you as long as you forgive me secondly…Ace I have always loved you too."

Tears started flowing from her eyes. "What's wrong, why are you crying?"

"Nothing's wrong, I'm just happy you called me 'Ace', I've wanted to hear you say that directly to me since I saw you on Sunday."

"You are my Ace, and I will call you Ace everyday of our lives." He touched her cheek again "I know we've only seen each for a couple of days but I know this time I will not let you go."

"And I know I won't let you go Mac."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The next morning she woke up with a smile on her face, their limbs were still entangled, as she tried to remove herself from him she felt his grip tighten. "Where do you think you're going?"

She gave him a kiss, "I didn't mean to wake you."

"You didn't."

"I didn't? How long have you been up?"

"For a little bit."

"Are you okay? Are you having second thoughts?"

"God no, Ace. No."

She smiled "So that's a No."

He returned her smile. "Yes, that's a no. I was just looking at you and thinking all the time we've lost, all the mornings I woke up wishing to see those eyes, wishing to feel those lips." He leaned in and gave her a kiss.

She combed her fingers through his hair, it was something he used to love, "And from now on you will see these eyes and feel these lips." She proceeded to give him another kiss.

They stayed content for a few minutes until Rory started to ramble with excitement. "Mom always said good things happen when it snows. That the snow cleanses everything, it covers everything to let you start fresh, a new beginning." She was now up pulling him up from their make-shift bed on the floor by the fire. "Look" she pointed to the outside, she probable would have ran outside if her only covering wasn't a blanket. "It's no longer sleeting, it's snowing, you know what this means, right?"

"That this, between us, is meant to be."

"Exactly."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing.

By the way I don't own anything:)


End file.
